The New Girl
by Angel66
Summary: There is a new girl at hogwarts. what will happen when she likes harry and hermione likes harry too. sorry bad summary.


Disclaimer: I own only one character in this story (Leila Marie Edwards). The rest of the characters in this story they belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bothers, Etc.

**The New Girl**

Chapter One

It was the last day of summer and Hermione was in her room packing for school. She knew that something was going to be different this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but she did not know what.

Maybe it was that she had not seen Harry or Ron all summer not even when she went to Diagon Alley to pick up her school supplies. She had wrote to them and they had wrote back but it wasn't the same as seeing them and talking to them face to face. It was unbelievable that she even missed going on adventures with them even thought she was the one who always tried talking them out of it. She missed every thing about them from the way that Harry's hair could never be tamed to the very littlest freckle on Ron's face. All she knew is that she could not wait until this day was over and she was boarding the Hogwarts Express and heading off to school.

NEXT DAY

She woke up early that morning so early that the sun had not even risen yet. So she tried to go back to sleep but she could not so she got up and double checked that she had every thing ready.

When it was about an hour and a half before she had to be at Kings Cross she went to wake her parents up but when she went into their bed room they were not there. There was a note on the bed and it read:

"Sorry honey but me and your father had to go to work to day, so if you can call a taxi to take you to Kings Cross. Sorry about this sweetheart. We Love You Very Much, Mom and Dad."

So she went to get the phone book and called a taxi.

The taxi came and carried her to Kings Cross.

She got to Kings Cross and got though the barrier and on the train.

She walked up and down the train until she found Harry and Ron. When she went in the compartment there was another girl in there with them. This girl had brown curly hair with light blue eyes. Her name was Leila Marie Edwards.

Hermione automatically introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" Hermione said.

"Oh hi, I'm Leila Marie Edwards." Leila said.

"I love your name!" Hermione Exclaimed.

She was to busy talking that she did not notice that she had not even said a word to Harry and Ron.

"Oh hey Harry, Ron." Hermione said.

"Hey Mione." Ron said.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said.

"I like your hair. How did you get that blonde in it?" Ron asked.

"Oh I just put some blonde highlights in it because I was ready for a change. Do you really like it?" Said Hermione.

Ron was just about to say yeah when the compartment door slide open. And Malfoy came in along with his two stupid ogres Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello I was just told that we have a new student and I wanted to be the first one to introduce myself." Malfoy said.

"Well you are out of luck because we have already met her." Hermione said.

"Well I don't care if you have or not. Where is she?" Malfoy asked.

"I am right here." Said Leila.

"Well may I introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy."

"Hi, my name is Leila Marie Edwards." Said Leila.

"Edwards as in the oldest wizarding family?" Malfoy asked.

"Well yes." Said Leila.

"Well if you are pure blood then why are you with this trash?" Malfoy said.

"They are not trash and if you ever talk about them again I will hunt you down and hex you into the next century." Said Leila.

"Well fine since you want to be that way I shall do the same to you, you filthy little mudblood lover." Malfoy said. And he stormed out before anyone could hex him.

Leila started to go after him but was held back by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Want are you doing? Let me go. I want to beat that little scum ball until he is black and blue." Leila screamed

"You don't want to get into trouble before school even starts, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Well no." Leila said and she stopped fighting them and they let her shirt go.

"We should change into our school robes we are almost there." Hermione said. So they all changed into their robes.

About five minutes after they changed the train started to slow down until it came to a stop.

There was a lot of noise as everybody started to get off the train.

They heard a very familiar voice calling "Firs' years this way!"

They walked up to him and said hello and they introduced Leila to Hagrid. "Professor Mcgonagall needs to see you. She said something about you having to be sorted. She should be waiting at the front doors." Hagrid told Leila.

"OK thanks" Leila said.

And they headed off to the carriages.

"What did Hagrid mean by me having to be sorted?" Leila asked.

"Well there are four houses that you can be sorted into. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All three of us are in Gryffindor and it is by far the best." Hermione said.

"What do you mean the best? All of them are good right?" Leila asked.

"Well no, ever witch or wizard that goes to Slytherin goes bad. He-who-must-not-be-named was one." Hermione said.

"What about the other two?" Leila asked.

"Well Ravenclaw ain't that bad. The people that go in that house are intelligent. And you go to Hufflepuff if you don't have any of the qualities for the other houses." Hermione said.

"Well maybe I will be in Gryffindor." Leila said.

Just then to carriage stopped and they got out and headed up the steps.

"Who is Professor McGonagall?" Leila asked.

"That's her right over there." Said Harry as he pointed to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the door of the Great Hall apparently waiting for Leila.

They walked up to her.

"Excuse me Professor, Hagrid told me that you wanted to see me." Leila said.

"That depends, are you Leila Marie Edwards?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am I am." Leila said.

"Well in that case follow me." Professor McGonagall said.

"We'll see you in a little bit." Ron said as they went into the Great hall.

"Ok bye. Excuse me but where are we going?" Leila asked.

"To the headmaster's office of chorus." Professor McGonagall said.

"Ok." Leila answered.

Leila followed Professor McGonagall until she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Acid Pops!" McGonagall said.

The gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall split in two revealing a spiral stair case that was moving smoothly upward. They stepped on and rose upward in circles until a gleaming oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin stood before them.

They stepped off the stone stair case at the top, and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Leila to wait and left her there, alone.

She was intrigued by how beautiful Dumbledore's office was. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk with two chairs in front of it; Leila took a seat in one of these chairs. As soon as she sat down the office door opened and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came in. Professor McGonagall had a shabby, tattered wizard's hat in her right hand, she seat it down on Dumbledore's desk.

"Hello Leila. I need you to put on the Sorting Hat so you can be sorted and so we can get back to the feast." Dumbledore said.

"Ok." Leila said. She picked up the hat and placed it on her head; it wasn't even up there a full minuet before it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

They headed down to the feast. When Leila walked in she gasped and thought 'How beautiful.' There were four long House tables under the starless black ceiling; she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione waving at her. She walked up to them and sat down.

"So I guess that means that you have been sorted in to Gryffindor." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. I went up to Dumbledore's office and done it." Leila said.

Dumbledore stood up and everybody went silent. "I would like to welcome a new student by the name of Leila Marie Edwards. She is in Gryffindor and in her 7th year. Now that that is over please let the feast begin." The food appeared out of nowhere like it always does and Dumbledore sat down.

After the feast was over Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Leila made there way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password please" said the Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed!" Hermione said.

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open toward them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which all four of them now climbed.

The common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular tower room full of squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands before going up to their dormitories. Leila and Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron then they went to their dormitory.

They got ready for bed.

"Goodnight." Hermione said. She laid down on her bed and pulled the curtains too.

"Goodnight" Leila replied. And she too closed the curtains and laid down as soon a her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Author's Note: I hope every one liked the first chapter. I let my sister read it and she said she liked it. Well anyways read & review. Please! Thanxs to those who do.


End file.
